To Have and To Hold
by Blondiee Leah
Summary: Rose and Cal have been best friends forever, however a forced engagement by the persistent families throws the pair into turmoil. Is it really possible to marry someone who feels like family? With time running out the pair desperately try to break off the ludicrous marriage idea. Aboard the Titanic fate is on side, could the Ship of Dreams really offer them a chance of escape?
1. Chapter 1

**So wow I haven't like posted a new story for Titanic in a year or so and I watched it yesterday for the first time in ages so guess what I'm back! I always wanted to write a story based on Rose and Cal a little bit, what happens if they were childhood friends who were forced together by their families? What would happen if neither Rose nor Cal wanted this marriage? **

"Coming ready or not!" A five year old Rose Dewitt Bukater shouted before running through the house. She giggled as she skidded onto the floor and looked under the table. He wasn't there, climbing back on her feet she continued into the large living room swinging back the curtain to find nothing.

"Hmmm," She thought out loud wondering where the many possibilities he could be.

Eight year old Cal approached Rose from his hiding place sneaking up ever so quietly.

"BOO!" He shouted and Rose screamed in fright.

"Cal!" She shouted, he ran away and she continued to chase him right into the arms of his mother.

"Children children that is quite enough," Veronica Hockley stated as she brushed her son's shoulders.

"Yes Rose that is enough we can hear your squealing through the entire house." Her mother Ruth commented.

Rose stood with her hands behind her back trying to hold in a giggle.

"We shall be going now Ruth say goodbye to Rose now Cal, the way we practiced," His mother instructed.

Cal moved towards Rose and held out his hand Rose looked at it in confusion. In the background she could see her mother raising her eyebrows at her and motioned to her hand. She knew what she was supposed to do it had certainly been drummed into her the past few weeks, but this was Cal and he was her best friend. Hesitantly she held out her hand, Cal grabbed it instead of kissing her gracefully decided to lick it instead.

"Ewww!" Rose exclaimed wiping her hand on her dress.

"Caledon Hockley!" His mother cursed as he ran past her. "My apologies Ruth I really am confused to his behaviour recently," She said shaking her head and allowing Trudy to put her coat on for her.

"No matter Veronica if he's to be anything like Nathan I'm sure he will grow up to be a charming young man," Ruth commented.

"Oh I should think he will, I shall see you both tomorrow good bye,"

Rose ran to the window to watch them leave. As Veronica stomped on ahead Cal dragged his feet behind. She softly tapped on the window enough for Cal to hear but his mother not to. He turned around and waved to his friend, Rose stuck her tongue out. Cal laughed the pair waved once more before he exited out of the gate.

"You're behaviour is absolutely disgraceful Cal, I will be telling your father about your little antics you should be setting a good example to young Rose not encouraging her to be a horrendous hooligan!" Veronica raged.

Cal stood with his head bowed in shame, he was only having fun he didn't mean to upset anyone.

"It's embarrassing Caledon! Shameful, shameful behaviour I shall be surprised if Ruth ever allows you to play with Rose again," She continued.

Cal's head shot up surely they wouldn't stop him and Rose seeing each other, she was his best friend they had played together almost every day for what seemed like forever. Rose and Cal's mothers had been well equated with each other for numerous years and their father's often compared business deals, the families got on well and it was only natural that Rose and Cal would become good friends.

"Now upstairs to your room at once I do not wish to speak with you again today," Veronica ordered.

Cal sloped off upstairs and shut the door to his room. Life was so unfair just because Rose was younger than him everyone expected him to set a good example even though he was only a child himself. Most people seemed blind to the fact that Rose was not easily led and could be quite a cheeky rascal sometimes.

He pottered round his room for hours on end, or what felt like that anyway. He finally heard the door close and his mother's yelps.

"He's out of control Nathan!"

"Oh come now Veronica no need to be overdramatic Cal will learn eventually,"

"Licking Rose's hand is completely disgusting and embarrassing it's something a street child would do,"

"Like Rose is the sweet perfect angel all the time give the boy some credit," Nathan argued.

"Well if you want your son acting like a dirty poor child roaming the street than on your head be it!" He heard his mother shout one more time before storming off.

Cal could hear his father walking up the stairs towards his room before the door opened.

"You're mother is very upset Cal," Nathan informed making his way into the child's room.

"I know," Cal sighed sitting down on the bed.

"Come on now son you know how to behave like a little gentleman you shouldn't be acting up like this," His father said calmly sitting down next to his son.

"I know," Cal mumbled repeating his words.

"You and Rose you have a little friendship which is good but you need to both start acting how proper ladies and gentlemen should act. I'm sure Ruth and James will be telling this to Rose too, but come on Cal act a bit more mature Rose is three years younger than you remember,"

"Yes father, sorry father," Cal said sincerely.

"Good boy," Nathan said patting his son's leg, before standing up "Now why don't we all go and practice how we behave like gentlemen's," Nathan suggested although Cal knew that this wasn't a suggestion and was no way up for discussion.

He simply nodded; at the fact his parents scare him, because they could take away the most important thing to him in his eight year old life, Rose.

Rose hid under the piano, she knew what time of day it was and she knew what would be coming up very soon, elocution lessons.

Sure enough she could hear her mother's calls and footsteps.

"Rose dear, Rose," She called from room to room.

It wasn't long before her mother's sweet calls turned into a harsh stern tone. "We are not having this again come out at once Rose!"

Rose sighed she hated her stupid elocution lessons she didn't understand why she needed them so much and why they were so important. She'd started private school now and had already noted how the girls behaved and acted differently to her all posh and stuck up but she didn't need friends like that anyway, she had Cal and they would be best friends forever.

Trudy helped her mistress find the young girl; she was of course the child's nanny and could name all the hiding spots in the house where she would be. Of course she wasn't going to tell Ruth of them that would be foolish. Making her way into the dining room she could see little feet poking out from under the piano, sighing with a small grin on her face she made her way over and bent down to find young Rose sat under it.

"Miss you really need to try and find some new hiding places," Trudy smiled.

Rose giggled. "Oh please Trudy don't tell mother I'm here I cannot stand them horrible lessons."

"Now now Miss Rose you're going to have to do them sooner or later,"

"Can I pick later?" She asked fiddling with the bottom of the piano base.

Trudy laughed at her response. "If you come now I can pretend you were in the bathroom and then you won't get in trouble,"

Rose didn't reply instead crossed her arms been stubborn.

Trudy sighed and stood up "Don't say I didn't warn you," And she began to walk away.

Rose fidgeted slightly she knew she would be in a huge amount of trouble if she stayed for any longer under here. Before Trudy left the room, Rose quickly dragged herself out from under the piano and caught up to her.

Trudy smiled as the small girl gripped onto her hand.

Trudy led Rose into the study room where Ruth was waiting.

"For goodness sake Rose where have you been hiding this time?" Her mother asked sternly.

"She was in the bathroom Mam, couldn't get the lock undone," Trudy replied.

"Well fair enough but Rose you know not to lock the door on the bathroom in case you get stuck,"

"I forgot mother sorry," Rose lied, and she proceeded to sit down in the chair swinging her legs.

"You may depart now Trudy," Ruth ordered.

"Yes Mam," and she bowed giving Rose a little wink before leaving the room.

"Now Rose I think after your little antics today we desperately need to keep on with these lessons, sit up and stop swinging your legs like that,"

Rose sighed and pulled her body up on to the seat properly. Ruth handed her a napkin Rose took it by her finger tips and straightened it onto her lap.

"Pick up your teacup," Ruth instructed picking up hers.

Rose leaned over and went to pick it up.

"Without leaning,"

Rose puffed and sat back in her chair.

"Be good Cal," His mother warned as she left him in the room with Rose who was sat on the floor combing her dolls hair. Rose smiled sweetly at Veronica.

"Yes mother," Cal stated firmly going to sit beside Rose.

Rose watched as Veronica and her mother left to go and do whatever they normally do, once they were out of sight she dropped her doll and launched herself at Cal. Cal took the weight of Rose and begun to tackle her whilst Rose laughed loudly. Cal put his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up pipsqueak you're going to get us in trouble," He hissed and pushed her off him pushing back his hair and straightening his jacket. Rose looked at him her nose wrinkling.

"Come on Cal let's go outside," Rose said standing up and pulling Cal up.

"No Rose we'll get in trouble," He said with worry.

"Don't be silly only for a little bit they'll be ages," She said running towards the door.

"Rose," Cal warned but she was already fiddling with the lock and the door swung open.

"Are you coming or not?" She asked.

Cal deliberated biting his lip he remembered his father's words

'_Act a bit more mature,'_

He was right he was the oldest after all yet it was Rose who always got him into some kind of mischief. She was an uncontrollable wild child but because she was small and cute with her emerald green eyes, her bright red curls and rosy cheeks she could literally get away with murder, but she was impossible to say no to, well in Cal's case he did whatever she said even if he really didn't want too.

He sighed and followed her out into the yard. Once outside she broke into a sprint, "Catch me if you can Cal!" She shouted and he instantly ran after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**So for some reason fanfiction didn't upload the rest of my chapter so here it is posted in the chapter 2 section but just pretend it's still chapter 1 haha **

"Rose don't go in there!" He shouted as she ran into the forest that stretched far out. Of course she didn't listen and he watched as she ran through the trees and out of sight. Cal hesitated looking back towards the house but knew if he went back without Rose he would be in trouble. Plus he didn't want to leave her on her own.

He began running after her calling her name. "Rose!"

No reply.

"Rose!" He shouted again.

Still no reply.

"This isn't funny Rose!"

He continued running through the trees pushing the leaves and branches out of the way and jumping over the roots that were sticking up. Rose was nowhere to be seen he didn't know what to do so he kept running and finally he could see the end of the forest pushing his way through he saw Rose stood with her back to him.

He grabbed her arm "Did you not hear me shouting you!" He yelled, he was so angry that she had him so worried.

"Look over there Cal,"

Cal looked the bright sun shone in the sky dancing on the lake both of which they had never seen before they didn't even know this belonged here of course they had never been allowed through the forest before.

"Is this yours?" Cal asked.

Rose shrugged, and sat down on the grass looking at the clouds Cal joined her. Their heads touching, he had never seen her so calm before.

"Look it's a dog!" She informed pointing up at a cloud.

Cal squinted his eyes at the cloud, he struggled to see it to be honest all the clouds looked the same.

"No it doesn't," He replied giving up.

Rose giggled "You've got to use your imagination a little bit Cal stop taking everything at face value,"

Cal cast his glance up at the sky again and tried really hard to picture the dog and sure enough it began to take place.

"Ha!" He laughed out loud in amazement.

Rose snaked her arm round and gripped his hands. "We're gonna be best friends forever right Cal?"

Cal turned his head and smiled "Forever and ever he replied," and they both turned their heads back up to the sky in blissful innocence to the world around them.

**Hope yous liked it guys remember to review it would be greatly appreciated sorry if it's a bit rusty trying to get back into the swing of writing! **

**I'll be back with a proper chapter 2 soon! **

**Until next time**

**Leah **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to my lovely reviewers, and all those who have favourited and followed means a lot. I hope none of you are bothered about the age change I felt it was appropriate to make Cal longer so my story was more believable! Anyway onto the chapter. **

"Head up Rose, that's it keep your back straight. No don't stick your tongue out like that child you need to act natural." Ruth ordered.

Rose gracefully moved across the room with a book on her head.

"That's exceptional Rose dear," Her mother praised. Rose concentrated impeccably on the task even though it bored her senseless and it was hard not to forget something when it's on top of your head.

The doorbell rang and Rose knew instantly who it would be. "Cal's here!" She shouted, the book fell off her head and she ran from the room.

"Rose!" Her mother cursed but she was already gone. She sighed and moved over to pick the book up before popping it back onto the shelf, smoothing her dress she moved slowly and gracefully from the room the way Rose will eventually master.

Rose was so excited that she ran down the corridor at such speed, she hadn't seen Cal in what feel like forever when in reality it had been a week at the most, she accidently knocked Trudy who was too going to answer the door.

Trudy gasped in surprise. "Sorry Trudy!" Rose called.

Trudy smiled and shook her head at the young girl.

Flinging open the door Cal was stood with his mother looking rather glum. Rose practically jumped on him.

"You're finally here," She said cheerily whilst Cal mumbled. Veronica cleared her throat rather loudly and Rose saw this as a sign to release her grip off Cal. She jumped down and straightened her dress and curls. She stood in front of Cal's mother and curtsied.

"Do come in Mrs Hockley and Mister Hockley," She giggled.

"Why thank you Rose darling I don't suppose you shall be taking the coats," Veronica joked.

Rose nodded eagerly and began helping her out of her coat.

"Oh no Miss Rose don't I'll get that for you," Trudy reassured. She wouldn't like to think what Mistress Ruth would think of her daughter taking off other people's coats in her own home. Trudy hastily took over and hung the coats up.

"Would you like me to show the way to Mistress Ruth?" Trudy questioned.

"Of course," Veronica replied. "Play nicely Cal," and they left.

"Play?" Cal scoffed. "I'm thirteen for Christ sake,"

Rose eyed him suspiciously, why was he acting so weird? It was true Rose and Cal maybe didn't constantly act like they used to, however time goes on Rose is ten Cal's thirteen a teenager, who goes to private school and learns how to become a master of the universe, or whatever they teach there, still though he's never normally in a mood like this.

"Why are you staring at me?" He snapped at her.

"Why are you been all stressy?" Rose snapped back.

Cal sighed and sat down the floor his head resting on his knees. Rose sat down next to him and played with the hem of her dress. Silence engulfing them both.

"I'm sorry Rose I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just in a bad mood that's all," He sighed.

"What's the matter?" Rose asked putting her arm round her best friend.

Cal didn't know what to tell her, he didn't want her thinking he was a child. Even though Rose was so much younger than him she was definitely much tougher and acted much more grown up than her age. Looking at her sweet and innocent face and realising she did care he let out another big sigh.

"There are these boys at school who keep picking on me, calling me a girl and stuff," Cal said sadly.

"They are just been mean and cruel for no reason, and you shouldn't listen to them Cal. They won't be horrible forever," Rose assured him.

"That's easy for you to say! You don't even go to school," Cal scoffed.

It was true Rose was been homeschooled by a tutor who came round Monday to Friday for a few hours. Rose didn't particularly like her tutor he was very dull and dreary but her Mother was not allowing her to go to school until finishing school became an option.

"Yeah but you know why I don't go to school," Rose said softly playing with one of her curls.

"Yeah I know," Cal admitted instantly feeling bad for her. Rose had loved school, adored it even but she didn't fit in with the other girls. Instead of taking the time to help Rose fit in more they suggested that the money paid for her private education should instead go to a tutor, until Rose was ready to re attend. Her parents agreed and pulled her out there and then, that was three years ago and she still hadn't been back.

"I wish I was homeschooled," Cal sighed.

"We could switch," Rose giggled.

Cal laughed with her, "I wish,"

Ruth and Veronica were in deep conversation having afternoon tea. "The boy is struggling yes, but I do not know when I am expected to do Ruth. I can not exactly pull him out of education. That school is one of the best schools in the state and I know he can achieve great things there."

"I would not worry about it Veronica, he may have got this idea into his head from Rose's homeschooling but of course the situation is very different for girls," Ruth replied sipping her tea.

"But of course Ruth, education for girls is a waste of time. Little boys need it to learn how to be successful in life and superior. Little girls need to learn how to be good wives to their husbands," Veronica stated gently dabbing her mouth.

"I could not agree more dear, Cal will adjust eventually."

"All mother does is nag nag nag me all the time, and when I don't do something to her liking she tells on me to father," Cal explained holding the fabric that Rose was cutting up.

"Mother is the same sometimes, but Daddy always takes my side," She giggled, as she finished cutting the fabric and began threading her needle.

"That's alright for you then, what are you making Rose?" He asked.

"A dress for my doll, Trudy's been teaching me to sew she says I'm a natural,"

Cal observed as Rose's small fingers carefully sewed together the garments. She really was clever in almost everything she did.

"School will get better Cal, I promise and if those boys are horrible to you anymore I'll come and punch them,"

Cal laughed at her. "I'm sure they'll be terrified of you squirt,"

Rose punched Cal hard on the arm.

"Ow!" He exclaimed.

"See I told you I'm tough,"

"Well father said once I'm sixteen he's putting me in the family business and teaching me everything I need to learn then I'll take it all over one day," Cal smiled imagining how life was going to get so much better for him.

"I'm going to be a dancer!" Rose exclaimed standing up and spinning around. "And I'd make all my own clothes and everything,"

"Your mother would have a fit if you told her that," Cal warned.

Rose shrugged. "I don't need to tell her," sitting back down she continued her sewing.

Later that evening, Rose was sat on her window sill looking out at the night sky, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," She called and her father entered.

"Hello daddy," She smiled.

"Hello Rosie, how was your day?" James asked sitting down next to her.

Rose shrugged. "Seeing Cal was the best bit, the rest wasn't great,"

"That doesn't sound good,"

"I want to go back to school Daddy," Rose whinged.

"A few more years my darling and you'll be back at school," James assured putting his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"That's what Mother keeps saying," Rose complained tucking her knees under her chin. James wrapped his arms round her and she leant her head on his chest.

"Oh Rosie," He sighed planting a kiss on top of her head. "Everything will get better with time and age I promise," He said rubbing her arm.

"I'll get Trudy to get you ready for bed,"

"I love you darling," He smiled blowing her a kiss.

"Love you too Daddy," And she turned her attention back to the starlit sky, enjoying the last few minutes before bed time.

Meanwhile Cal was alone in his own private study attempting this stupid homework. Lovejoy entered, his personal valet although at the moment he was more his father's helper than his but this would change in years to come.

"Madam Hockley would like to know if you have nearly finished," He informed.

"I haven't got much more left to do Lovejoy another half n hour,"

Lovejoy nodded and left the room. Cal tapped his pen on the desk and stopped looking at his work, instead been distracted by the beautiful sky. Standing up he moved over to the window and looked out. He knew Rose would be watching, she was into that kind of thing he remembered a few years ago, they were at a dinner party at her house and they spent hours and hours looking at the mesmerising sky whilst the adults spoke about boring matters.

"_It's like a thousand little gems dottered all over sky, like they're god's diamonds," Rose had said. _

"_I think they're like souls, people who have died and they're watching down on us all," Cal gave his theory. _

"_I like that one Grandpa might be up there," She smiled. "I think he's that one," She pointed at a sky that was shining the brightest. _

"Caledon that is not doing your homework now is it," His mother's whinging voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I was just having a break mother," He sighed going back and sitting down at the desk. Veronica made her way over to him. She picked up his work and scanned through it. "This is good Cal; very good I wish you'd have more self confidence in yourself,"

Cal remained silent he didn't dare tell his Mother or Father about the bullies because he knew they would just tell him to stand up for himself, but he didn't know how.

Veronica planted a kiss on top of his head. "Don't stay up too long darling," and she left the room.

Cal twiddled with the pen his eyes staying on the door. He managed to finish the last of his homework and began packing it away. One day he would stand up for himself and one day all those bullies would be sorry for ever picking on him. He pushed the chair back under the desk and left the room.

His father was making his way down the corridor and they shared a nod. "Goodnight father,"

"Goodnight Cal," Nathan said and they both entered their bedrooms and shut the door.

Veronica was combing her hair when Nathan entered and began undressing.

"Nathan what are we to do about Cal?" She questioned.

"Cal is just fine dear,"

"He seems so quiet and reserved at the moment and he keeps going on about how much he hates school, but he's clever and he has such potential," Veronica explained putting her brush down and climbing into bed.

"Nonsense, Cal's future is with Hockley Steel's and you've probably turned him soft having him hang around with little girls," He argued referring to Rose.

Veronica rolled her eyes, knowing she was fighting a losing battle, "Whatever you say dear," She yawned and pulled up the covers before shutting her eyes.

Nathan followed soon after and snapped off the lighting.

Cal had laid in bed listening to the muffled sounds of his parents. He knew they were talking about him, that's all they seemed to do. He pulled the covers up under his chin and tried to snuggle down however once again sleep seemed impossible.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry for the long update will try to be better next time. Remember to review! Until next time**

**Leah. **


End file.
